I kinda like it
by Kawaii squad
Summary: Butters, Kyle, Tweek, Pip, and Clyde get turned into girls by the only racist fatass of South Park. How will everyone react? BUNNY-STYLE-CREEK-DIP-CLOKEN(clyde and token). IF YOU DON'T LIKE SMUTTY THINGS THEN DON'T READ THIS.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so be nice, okie? OKIE! Luvz u guys!**

 **Butters POV.**

 **It was just like any ordinary day in our sweet little redneck mountain town. "BUTTERS! GET UP AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL OR YOUR GROUNDED MISTER!" oh geez. That's my dad. He grounds me for almost no reason at all. One time he grounded me for not getting an A+ when I just had an A.** _I'll get up whenever I feel like it bitches!_ **I thought to myself. I got up anyway and went to school.**

 **When I got to school and saw Kenny looking at me smiling. "Hi Ken" I said smiling back with my big adorable smile. Kenny is pretty much the hottest guy in school. I'm surprised he's still a virgin. Sure he fucks around but he never actually had sex. Everyone at school defiantly knows that I'm a virgin but I'm not as innocent as everyone thinks.**

" **hey buttercup, ready to hang out tonight?"** _WHAT! SHIT ITS TONIGHT!_ **I panicked. I forgot he wanted me to watch American Pie with him. He says it's about these 3 or 4 guys try to nail their crushes and girlfriends.**

" **defiantly!" I lied. I'm not really sure if I wanna watch a movie about guys doing the most random ass shit just to get some pussy. But it'll probably be funny as fuck so, why the hell not!**

 _ **RING RING**_ **! "Shit, the bell. I fucking hate school. See ya later, Buttercup." Kenny said smiling devilishly. "Oh. Yea. Bye, Ken" I said kinda blushing.**

 **I was on my way to English class when a certain fat boy stopped me. "Hey butters" Cartman said sounding like he wants me to do something that will probably get me in trouble, again! "Hey cartman. Do you need somethin'?" I ask kindly. "Yea I need you to follow me to the rooftop for a sec."** _ugh whats his scheme this time?_ **I thought but my curiosity and kindness got the better of me. "Ok.**

 **We finally got to the roof top. And I was shocked when I saw Tweek, Kyle, Clyde, and Pip there. "Hey fellers, what cha doin up here?" I asked. "Same reason as you," Kyle started, "lardass made us follow him here for some reason." "Whats that?" "Fuck if I know?" Kyle snapped obviously concerned why we are here.**

" **I brought you all here to witness," Cartman started, "…this." He pulled out an alien gun looking thing and pointed it towards us. "This is a gender bending ray I found on an alien ship. And I'm using it on you guys." He had his evil smile. We all had our hands up in the air. "I'm pretty sure you got that thing off of eBay. I bet you that thing doesn't even work, fatass." "I'M NOT FAT I'M BIG BONED! And yes it does work Kahl! I'll prove it." He aimed it right at us and shot. We all blacked out.**

 **OMG IM REALLY SORRY IF ITS TERRIBLE AND SUPER SHORT. I'LL TRY AND DO BETTER NEXT CHAPTER. LOLZ REVIEW PLZ IF YOU ACTUALLY LIKED IT. LUV U GUYS.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kenny POV

"Kenny. Kenny wake up we need to go to school" I groaned in despair to the mere thought of school. I hated it more than my abusive drunk dad. The only reason I still go is to see Butters. Sure he doesn't like me like that, but tonight I'm going to make him mine.

I woke up to my litter sister smiling and holding a little stuffed bunny. "Come on Kenny, you don't want to be late." Sweet Karen. If only she knew.

I got out of bed and grabbed the first thing on the floor. Then I grabbed my signature orange parka and ran out to the bus stop. Kyle, Stan, and Cartman were already there. Stan was texting his girlfriend, Wendy. Seriously Wendy is a complete bitch. Every little inconvenience she comes crying or yelling at Stan. Kyle was staring at Stan's phone. Goddamn it why don't they just get together already. Kyles in love with Stan and Stan is internally in the closet forever.

We got to the shittiest place in south park, school. I swear if it wasn't for Butters I would have dropped out already.

I saw Butters across the schoolyard. He saw me and started to walk towards me. "Hey Buttercup, ready to hang out tonight?". Yesterday I asked him if I could come over a watch a movie. A certain movie that makes girls wetter than Karina and guys harder than a diamond. "Defiantly!" _**YEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!**_ Tonight is gonna be fun as hell!

 _RING RING!_ "Shit, the bell. I fucking hate school. See ya later buttercup." "Oh. Yea. Bye Ken." He sounded kinda worried and dazed. I looked back and saw him blushing. Awwwwww its so cute when he blushes.

I made my way down the hall and looked in my first class. Ugh algebra. Nope. Nope. Not gonna do it. I'm skipping. I'm standing in the hallway and I see Cartman talking to Butters, then Butters following him. _**Hello. What do we have here?**_ I followed them to the rooftop. What the fuck their doin up there? Fuck if I know. But I'm gonna find out.

I reached the roof and see Cartman with 5, including Butters, on the roof. He pulled out a gun looking thing and shot them. _ **What the fuck!**_ Cartman walked over to Kyle's unconscious body. "Finally I can have you all for myself." Cartman said. _**Holy shit! I knew he wanted to get in Kyles pants but this is just…**_ I hit a paint can. Cartman stood up and started to walk my way. _**SHIT!**_ I ran a fast as I could. _**What the fuck was fatass doing!**_

Finally, 4th period came and Butters wasn't in any classes. I went to the roof to see if he was there. And sure enough he was. But All the others were gone. That fatass whale must of took Kyle.

He's still unconscious. I look over at his body, somethings wrong. It was a girl. She had blond pigtails, a turquoise button up, and a brown skirt. She looks like butters. I looked at her face and I immediately recognized butters. It was him. But he's a girl now. _**HOW? WHAT? AND WHY THE FUCK?!**_

I took him home. Luckily his parents weren't home. I quickly ran up the stairs and laid him down. I better stop thinking 'him' and start thinking 'her'. She so cute. Well she's sleeping and I doubt she's gonna wake up soon. I started to spoon her and quickly fell asleep.

 **I'm like 104% sure this fucking sucks but this is my first story so I hope is actually good to you guys… luv u all and review.3!**


	3. Chapter 3

Butters POV

I woke up in my room. _**How the hell did I get in here?**_ I tried to get up but I can't. I turn my head to see what was holding me down. It was Kenny. _**KENNY!**_ I blushed like crazy and tried to wiggle from his grasp but he woke up breathing on my neck. it made me blush even harder.

"Morning Buttercup." Kenny yawned. "Uh, morning Ken." I said trying not to sound nervous, obviously failing. "You sound surprised. Something wrong, Buttercup?". "N-Nothing Ken. I-I'm just I bit out of order here."

"that's ok. I'll go make some food, if that's ok." "that's fine." What the fuck. Why is my voice high? The last thing I remember Cartman shot me, Kyle, Clyde, Pip, and Tweek with an alien gun thing.

"Kenny. Exactly what are you doing here?" I asked. "I found you on the roof and brought you home." He said smirking with lust in his eyes. "why are you looking at me like that?" I blushed even deeper, if that's even possible. "because I like this new you…" He looked at me up and down like I was an all you can eat buffet.

 _ **New me?**_ I looked down at myself. _**HOLY SHIT! I'M A…G-GIRL!?**_ I had long blond pigtails that ended in one huge banana curl, a turquoise button up, and a brown skirt.

"…Really like it" He started unbuttoning my shirt. "W-WAIT! What if my dad finds out?" "Don't worry your parents wont be home for a few hours." "ok" I agreed, but still a little worried.

He continued until my shirt was completely off reviling my 49Ds. Kenny started sucking on one and teased the other. "mmm…" a soft moan escaped my lips. He stopped. "Why did you-!" I was cut off by Kenny's deep passionate kiss. He pried my mouth open forcefully. And I loved every minute of it. He slipped his tongue in and we fought for dominance. Finally, after a few, I submitted.

He seemed extremely excited about my submission and he pinned me on the bed, holding my hands above my head, kissing me with deep passion and lust.

He started trailing kisses down to my stomach and lower. Then his head was between my thighs. He licked the tip of my clit and traced his index finger gently against the rim of my opening. He began eating me out like Cartman eating his pot pie.

I gasped when he thrusted his first finger into me. The pain quickly melted away when he entered the second and third digits in. All I could feel was pleasure. He came back up to my chest to suck on my already hard nipple.

"P-Please Kenny…I-I need you." "Need me do what?" he had a lustful look all over his face. It drove me crazy. "I need your huge throbbing cock in me! I need to be yours! I'll always be yours!" I screamed. I can't stand his teasing anymore. I want him. I need him.

"Your wish is my command." He said smoothly. He slid a condom on a he thrusted all his 6 inches in me. "HOLY FUCK!" I yelled at the pain. "Butters. I never knew you would cuss. I kinda like it." He gradually went faster with every thrust. "Goddamn you so tight, I fucking love it." After the pain, the only thing I felt was pure pleasurable ecstasy.

I pulled his hair as I moaned. He bit my neck, leaving teeth marks. "K-Kenny. I-I'm gonna…" I moaned as loud as I could while he was still thrusting until he came with hot moan that made me want to go again just to hear it one more time.

We both lay there, happily satisfied. "Hey Buttercup…" "Yeah Ken?" "I love you." "R-Really?" "Yea. I think I'm gonna make us breakfast now." He softly kissed me. "ok…Hey Ken" "yeah?" "I love you too." He smiled at me with the most loving smile.

 **FINALLY! SMUT! I'M SO HAPPY! In the following chapters are going to be(drumroll): STYLE! Let's see what happens with Cartman and Kyle first. What will happen to Kyle? READ TO FIND OUT! Lolz review plz. 3**


End file.
